Who's gonna win?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The 3 Russo-children have to fight to see who's gonna win and keep his/her magical powers. Who shall it be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or any of the characters.**

**Author's note: This story is a prequel to my other WOWP-story. I might write another story later that explain what happens to Mason after Justin has to kill Alex. If you have read my other WOWP-story you know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's gonna win?<strong>

**The day that Justin, Alex and Max Russo have been waiting for has finally come. It's time for the Wizard-Competition where they shall fight to win the title of family-wizard and the full wizard-magic.**

Jerry Russo, using his brother Kelbo's magic transports himself and his three kids to the ancient battle-field where the Wizard-Competition is going to take place.

Jerry hold his wand high into the air and speaks the old spell. "A full wizard can only one be, all the power to a daughter or son, an ancient battle we now shall see, where only one shall emerge, in victory!" In a flash of white magical light the four of them disappear.

Alex, Justin and Max appear again on the ancient battle-field. They each stand in one corner of the arena wearing purple jumpsuits.

Jerry is in the tower at the side of the field. "Okey, everyone! Justin, Alex, you guys already know the rules of this thing!" says Jerry before he creates an orb of golden magical energy in his hands. He blows on it as if he was blowing out a candle and it fly towards the middle of the field.

"And that is...?" says Max confused.

"That's the full wizard-magic!" says Jerry. "The one of you who touch it first get it! Losers get nothing! If you don't try, nothing's gonna happen!"

"That's it?" says Max.

"There's one more rule! The only spells you may use are those that are related to the four elements, fire, earth, air and water!" says Jerry.

"What about all the other spells I've had to learn?" says Max.

"Those aren't important here! Great wizards do a lot using only a small amount of magic!" says Jerry.

"We know that dad..." says Alex. "Let's get to the good part!"

"You're goin' down, Alex!" says Justin as he pull out his wand.

"In your dreams, Justin!" says Alex with a smile.

"Okey! Ready?" says Jerry.

"I'm ready to rock!" says Max.

"I'm ready!" says Justin.

"Let's do this!" says Alex.

"Okey! Three, two, one...MAGIC!" says Jerry in a loud clear voice.

Justin, Alex and Max starts to run towards the stone-table in the middle of the arena where the magical orb is.

"Pyrus Eructo!" screams Justin as he waves his wand and large towers of fire appear out of the ground and right in front of Alex and Max, blocking their path.

"Aqua Spiralicum!" says Alex and a jet of water is shot from the tip of her wand towards the fire-towers.

The water puts out the towers of fire and Alex starts to run again. "Aero Offensivicus!" says Alex as she swings her wand. A large gust of wind knocks Max to the ground.

Max is back on his feet in just a few seconds. He swings his wand towards Justin. A tree appear in front of Justin who use a fire-spell to burn it down.

The magical orb fly away just as Justin is about to put his hand on it.

"Why do you do that?" says Max, looking at his dad.

"It's not me! The magic can think for itself, Max!" says Jerry.

Alex swings her wand towards Justin and a jet of water is launched towards her brother.

"No way, Alex!" says Justin and creates a wall of fire to keep the water away.

Justin run and with his right hand he makes physical-contact with the orb of magical power.

His entire body begin to glow with a bright light of gold. The powerful magic pulls him high into the air and he holds his wand high above his head.

"YES! I made it! I'm the full wizard!" says Justin with a big smile on his face.

Jerry use his magic to transport himself down onto the field. "Good job, son! You're the new family-wizard now! What's the first thing you're gonna do?" says Jerry.

"I know exactly what I want to do!" says Justin. He swings his wand and in a flash of magical light Mason and Juliet appear on the field.

"What?" says Alex surprised.

"Mason is mortal now!" Justin tells his sister. "So even if you're not a wizard anymore, you and Mason can still be together!"

"Thanks, Justin! I can't return the favor!" says Alex as a small tear fall from her eye.

"You don't have to! You're my only sister and I love you!" says Justin.

Juliet walk up to Justin. "Justin, I'm young again! How?"

"I used very powerful magic to restore your physical body with all of your memories intact! You're not a vampire anymore, but you're young again!"

"Thanks, Justin!"

Juliet gives Justin a hug and they kiss each other with passion.

"I love you, Alex!" says Mason as he gives Alex a sensual kiss.

"I love you too, Mason!"

"You did the right thing, son!" says Jerry with a smile as he sees how happy Justin and Alex are.

"I'm sorry that I took away your werewolf-powers, man!" says Justin to Mason.

"It's okey, dude! If you hadn't done that Alex and I couldn't be together! I'm not mad at ya! I owe you one, Justin!" says Mason.

"Actually, you don't owe me one! It's a gift, Mason!" says Justin.

"Thanks, man!" says Mason as he shakes Justin's hand.

"Yeah! Thanks, bro!" says Alex as she gives Justin a hug.

"Let's go home!" says Justin as he swings his wand. "Utopium Edenia!" Justin, Alex, Juliet, Mason, Max and Jerry disappear in a magical light.

**The End.**


End file.
